Somewhere I Belong
by gillpillpiano13
Summary: 14 year old Nora Ann Carter discovered her abilities when she was young but at the worst time in her life. With nowhere to turn is Hogwarts her real home? And how does she tie into the life-long fight between the infamous Harry Potter and you know who?


AN: this is an HP fanfic with my own little twists :). Hope you like it! R & R PLEASE! I have the second chapter written it just needs to be typed and posted depending on how much you all like this chapter and I'll be diving into the third soon. Enjoy!

Somewhere I Belong

CHAPTER 1

I've always been... Different. I could do things other kids, not anyone else I knew for that matter, couldn't do. I can perform magic with a wave of my hand... Literally.

It all started when I was six and my family moved out to a quaint little farmhouse out in farthest outskirts closest to London. My mom didn't want to be right in the city and my Dad just got the new job so we compromised.

I hopped out of the car, unhappy, tired, but internally excited. The moving truck rolled behind us with a screech. A rather plump man jumped out and began talking to my father. I pulled on my mother's dress,

"Mum, can I go explore the house, pretty please? I won't break anything, I promise, please!" I whined.

Not about to argue, she sighed an dropped the little silver key in my tiny palm. Teddy bear in hand, key gripped in the other, I raced to the door. On my tiptoes, I inserted the key and burst through the door. I scanned each room downstairs, most didn't interest me. So, I found the steps and clambered up.

I peeked into each room with no particular interest, I had only one in my sights. I ran to the last door at the end of the hallway, inside was a small bed in the corner, "Nora's room!" I screeched triumphantly.

I dropped my Teddy and examined every crevice. I saw a bit of ripped poster tacked on the wall by the bed. It showed a red and yellow pattern an a faded "GRY" with a torn "F". I moved towards the window. As I was waking, I tripped and fell on my knees and plopped on the hardwood floor. I rubbed my knee and sniffles as I turned to find what tripped me to find nothing.

It was then that I noticed the raised floor board. I stuck my hand under it and pulled it up with all my might. A whole space opened up! The hole was bigger than me and filled with all sorts of stuff. Books, papers, and a moth-eaten, smelly robe.

I struggled to read all the strange titles: First Year Charms, Third Year Transfigurations, Potions, Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Care for Magical Creatures, which was furry and smelled like a dead animal for some reason.

I was immediately fascinated. As I heard movers milling around downstairs and my parents giving orders, I poured over each book as much as I could. I opened the Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts book next and noticed something on the inside cover, it read: Michael Smith, Gryffinfor, Fifth Year. I spun around as I remembered the "GRYF" poster. "That must be it!" I said, "But, this all looks like school stuff. What kind of place could this be?"

I suddenly heard banging and shouting from downstairs. I heard a man shout,

"Avada Kedavra!"

I was so confused that I was startled when a green flash lit all the way up and under the crack of my door. My mood turned to terrified when I heard my mother scream my father's name so loud and sound so scared herself. She got cut off by another flash.

I was frozen, the only sound I heard was my heart beating against my chest and pounding into my eardrums. A breeze came through the window ending the silence. It spun my hair around and flipped through the pages of my book. I reached up to take hair off my face to notice I was crying.

I stared at my closed door in horror as loud footsteps brought me back to reality. Panicking I darted my eyes to the open pages of the book. Printed in front of me was: Cave Inimicum; strengthen an enclosure from enemies...See Also: Protego Horribilis; Protection from Dark Magic.

With a trembling hand towards my door, I said firmly, "Protego Horribilis!" I watched as a hazy barrier encased every inch of my room. I darted back to the book as the footsteps got louder and closer, "Cave Inimicum!"

The barrier got thicker just as my doorknob moved and jiggled. I gasped and hopped into the floor space, pulling the boards over me completely. I could still peek through the cracks even if the view was blurry from the barrier.

"Alohomora!" The voice on the other side said, " What? Bloody- Incendio!... How?"

There was a silence and then some banging and more strange words shouted and finally I heard my door crash to the ground. The haze of the barrier faded. I turned my eyes to the book, using the light through the cracks, I saw something scrawled at the bottom. It was a charm of invisibility.

I placed my hands on my chest and whispered the spell. I didn't feel any different but didn't have much time to find out because the footsteps were on top of me, clouding the light. I watched him move and bend down. I held my breath.

Light poured in as he opened the hatch. He was staring right at me, I was sure I was finished. He just kept looking around the hole with his crazy hair, big nose, and messed up teeth.

"Damn!" He cursed, "She's not here, master! I was so sure that-"

"Enough," A new voice said, "It would seem you failed me yet again wormtail."

"Lord Voldemort, sir, I did the research, I was positive th-" Wormtail quivered.

"We're done here. The girl will face her fate in time."

"Yes, and what of the Potter boy?" Wormtail asked.

" Soon enough, they will face me together... And they will die...I'll make sure of it" Voldemort laughed.


End file.
